


to see through my heart's disguise

by myaimistrue



Series: I knew this day would come to finally save me/teach me to love, and how to stay (Nora and MacCready) [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaimistrue/pseuds/myaimistrue
Summary: MacCready returns to Nora with wonderful news.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Series: I knew this day would come to finally save me/teach me to love, and how to stay (Nora and MacCready) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843762
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	to see through my heart's disguise

MacCready grinned as he strolled up to the guard post at Sanctuary’s entrance. The night was warm and beautiful. “Hey, stranger.”

Nora looked down at him, and her face broke into his favorite smile of hers, bright and kind and seemingly reserved for just him. “I was wondering when you’d get back. I was about to come looking for you.”

“I can survive just fine without you, y’know.”

“Whatever you say,” She said, laughing; he couldn’t help but laugh a little too. “Come up here and tell me what happened!”

MacCready walked around and climbed up the steps to her. He couldn’t stop beaming, hadn’t stopped since Daisy handed him that note from Lucy’s sister. And now, with Nora looking at him expectantly, he thought that maybe, just maybe, his luck really had turned.

“That goofy smile on your face makes me think it’s good news,” Nora said anxiously. “Is it?”

“He’s, uh…” MacCready couldn’t believe he was actually saying this. It felt like a dream. “He’s cured.”

“Oh my God!” Nora exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. The smell of her, the feeling of her body pressed against his, the sound of her voice- more things to be grateful for. “That’s amazing.”

“I know. I know, I can’t believe it,” He said. “Mandy said she gave him the shot as soon as she got it, and by that night, the boils were gone.” He felt tears burning in his eyes, and willed himself not to completely break down in front of her. “The next morning he was running around and playing outside.”

“I can picture it.” There was a flash of something in Nora’s eyes that disappeared as quickly as he noticed it; he wondered if she was thinking of Shaun. She turned her attention back to the darkened path leading to Sanctuary with a wistful smile. “You saved his life.”

“ _ You  _ saved his life. It couldn’t have happened without you.”

She bumped her arm with his. “ _ We  _ saved his life, how about that?”

“Works for me.” MacCready looked at her there, the profile of her face in the moonlight, and felt his stomach flip. “It’s good to be back.”

“It’s good to have you back. I missed you.”

“It was only two days.”

“Yeah, I know.” Nora laughed a little. “But I missed you anyway.”

“I… yeah. I missed you too.” He couldn’t believe he’d actually said that.

“Really?”

“Really.” 

They looked at each other for a moment that seemed to stretch on and on, and MacCready had so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Nora how she’d saved his life so many times, how he was going to see his son again because of her, how she had made him into the kind of man he used to pretend to be, brave and kind and strong. 

But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out, and gently, reverently, tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His hand slipped down to the nape of her neck, and she looked at him with so much tenderness he felt his chest twist. 

“Nora, I…” Again, the words failed him. Instead of searching for more of them and embarrassing himself, he finally just gave in and did what he’d wanted to for months now- he leaned in, and he kissed her.

Nora’s lips were soft, so soft, as she kissed him back. MacCready went as slowly as possible, trying not to come on too strong or push too far; this was too important to ruin by moving too quickly. He kept his hands on her waist, breathing her in as they gradually kissed one another more deeply. 

She pressed her body against his, and it felt like there was a fire burning within him, an absolute desire to be this close to her forever. He’d never had a kiss like this before, not even with Lucy. It seemed that everything between them was in this kiss; it held every ounce of hurt and kindness and love that they’d experience together, and he wanted it to never end. 

But then, so gently, pulled away from him. There was a dazed quality to her eyes, and both her cheeks and lips were bright red. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” He looked at her, at the freckles dusting her nose and the scar above her eyebrow. How the hell could he live another second without saying how he felt? How could he kiss her like that and keep his mouth shut? “Nora?”

“What?”

“I love you.” He couldn’t believe it was out there in the open. The words seemed to hang in the air above them, and he couldn’t stop more from spilling out. “I love you, and I know this isn’t going to be easy, and I know we’re going to have to work, but I don’t care. You and Duncan- you two are what I care about. You two are  _ all  _ I care about.”

As he spoke, Nora’s face slowly broke into the most joyful, most loving smile he’d ever seen in his life. Her eyes were shining, and her voice wavered emotionally as she said, “I love you too, Mac.”

“Good.” It was embarrassing, childlike, but he felt like he was floating. He realized they were still holding onto each other, and he leaned in and kissed her once, twice, three times. “That’s good.”

Nora laughed wonderfully. “Really good.”

Behind her, MacCready could see the beginnings of the sunrise on the horizon. He kissed her again, hoping she could understand just how much he loved her. “The best."

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song uuu by field medic, which always strikes me as a great song for nora and mac. 
> 
> I hoped you liked this little sweet moment! as always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
